A Parting of Ways
A Parting of Ways is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. The episode continues to explore the strained relationship between Wes and his father, Mr. Collins (established in the season premiere), leading to Wes' eventual departure from his home to join the Time Force Rangers. Synopsis Nadira's latest mutant kidnaps a group of kids and holds them hostage for a $10,000,000 ransom. Wes asks his father for the money but he refuses to provide it and instead gives the same amount to some businessmen. Wes lies to the businessmen and steals the money to get the kids back. As usual, the villains don't keep their word and the Rangers must battle the monster to save the children. Once they have succeeded, Wes returns the money to his father. He then chooses to find his own path in life by leaving home to live in the Clock Tower with the other Rangers. Plot The Rangers start the day off by defeating the latest of Ransik's mutants. They defeat him with the Time Force Megazord mode red. At the park, Wes' father proves how terrible he is by taking a baseball from a boy after it hits his limousine. Wes eventually gives it back to the boy. Nadira reanimates Tentaclaw to kidnap someone to hold for ransom. He hijacks a school bus and kidnaps the kids and the driver. The Rangers chase him down on their Vector Cycles. Tentaclaw's tentacles take Lucas for a ride. Then a mine takes down the whole team and they lose the school bus. Tentaclaw leaves a ransom note\ demanding ten million dollars for the release of the kids. Wes goes to his father for the money, but there is no chance he will give him that much cash. Nadira chews out Tentaclaw for kidnapping a bunch of noisy brats and not someone important. Wes swindles one of his father's clients out of a check for coincidentally ten million dollars. He brings the cash to Nadira but he is double crossed as Nadira orders Tentaclaw to kill the kids. Luckily, the other Rangers have found the hideout and they take on Tentaclaw before he can kill anyone. Wes mounts his Vector Cycle and snags the suitcase with the ransom money back from Nadira. He then joins the Rangers at the hideout and frees all of the hostages. He scans Tentaclaw with his visor, finds the source of the tentacles and blasts them off. Then the Rangers blast Tentaclaw's detachable head to smithereens with their Vortex Blaster. Even without a head, Tentaclaw survives, and grows into a giant. The Rangers defeat him with the Time Force Megazord mode blue. Wes returns the money to his dad, and cons him into donating it to charity as the press questions him. Wes then leaves home to find his own way which leads him to shack up in the clock tower with the team. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Douglas Fisher as Philips *Ezra Weisz as Tentaclaw (voice) *Danny Turner as Frankie *Gary Dubin as Reporter #1 *Pauline Tannous as Reporter #2 Notes * This is the only episode in which the Rangers use the Time Force Megazord in Mode Blue to defeat a mutant. See Also (story elements) (story) (Tentaclaw fight footage) (Flamecon fight footage) Category:Time Force Category:Episode